Uncle
by hinnyromionescorose
Summary: Sarada Uchiha's family has always been quite atypical. Absent father, doting mother. But what happens when she discovers that there was a whole generation of Uchiha that came before her? And what about the Uchiha that will come after? One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! A little one-shot I wrote while bored a few months ago **

Sarada Uchiha's family was quite atypical. It had been just over 10 minutes ago that she had been told she was going to have a baby brother. In her opinion, her parents were far too old to have another baby and this was just about the worst timing ever. The shinobi world is on the brink of war again. Kawaki and his gang are going to attack the Hidden Leaf. At 16, she was young for a jounin, but her skills are exceptional. Things in her life were complicated, her good friend and comrade Chocho is in the middle of a crisis. And then there was the idiot son of the Hokage Boruto Uzumaki. It had been 24 hours since she all but told him that she's in love with him.

Sarada ran to the far side of the village. To the old part of town that she rarely went to. She stopped short when something caught her eyes. The Uchiha clan crest on the gates of a house. It looked older and traditional. Sarada's curiosity got the best of her, and she walked through the gates and towards the house. She opened the sliding door to the main room and stopped short. She knew she was in the place where her clan was murdered. That much was in the history books, but her stoic, emotionless father refused to tell her anything. The blood still stained the floor of a dimly lit room and it was like walking back in time. The house looked as though the family that lived there was off on holiday like they were coming back in an instant. She walked through to the kitchen, noticing the pictures of a happy dark-haired family on the walls. Sarada found the pantry, looking for baking soda and water. She found the cleaning powder, hoping it would work despite being 30 years expired. She found an old dish towel and went into the room. She poured the cleaner on the blood-stained floor, scrubbing to remove the stains. The young woman did not know what this symbolized, she was the rebirth of the clan and her cleaning up the stains represented a fresh start for the Uchiha. The blood came off easily, and she felt tears fall, knowing that the blood was in a way her own.

She ventured down the hallway and found a room, clearly meant for a young boy. The wall painted light blue, a green dinosaur toy on the bed, and a stack of clothes neatly folded on the shelf. It was like the little boy who lived there was off at the academy and would return soon for his things. Sarada suddenly felt that she was entering a private place, a place that she should not have entered. It was blazingly clear that this was her father's childhood bedroom. The room smelled like him. She entered carefully, picking up the dinosaur and making sure the stack of clothes was neat. "I'm sorry Papa, I know I shouldn't touch your things." she muttered out loud sighing. Maybe she would keep the dinosaur, as a gift for her expected baby brother. He would be the next Uchiha heir. Despite everything, she already loves him, though she would not admit to her parents. "I don't think Sasuke would mind you keeping his room clean, after all this time." a soft female voice said from behind her. Sarada whirled around pulling out a kunai. She was not expecting to see the woman behind her. It was the woman from the pictures around the house, the one she assumed to be her father's mother. But her grandmother seemed transparent, barely there. Sarada immediately noticed the similarities between herself and the woman, both sporting long dark hair and wide dark eyes. "What are you? You are my grandmother aren't you?" Sarada asked still looking at the woman. "I am an imprint of chakra, left here for Sasuke to find. It is a rather complex jutsu. Yes I am your grandmother, Mikoto Uchiha. I assume that Sasuke is your father?" Mikoto said eyeing Sarada. "Yes, and before you ask my mother is Sakura Haruno Uchiha." she replied smiling. "Ah yes she is rather beautiful. You know you look quite a bit like me at your age. I am sure all of the boys are quite smitten with my beautiful granddaughter." Mikoto said smiling. "Nah. There is only one boy I'm interested in and he's an idiot." Sarada replied. Mikoto laughed quietly. But her face became serious "I regret it now, planning that fateful coup d'etat. Maybe if it never occurred I would actually be here talking with you. It would have saved my children a lot of pain and suffering. But at least Sasuke has a wonderful woman like you to look after him." Mikoto said quietly. Sarada felt the tears come again. Her father had once told her that his family was looking out for her, and just maybe it was true. "Mikoto-chan who the hell are you talking too? No one has come here in years." A harsh male voice said. A man with dark hair and harsh features entered the room. "Fugaku-kun as you can see our granddaughter has come." Mikoto replied to Fugaku. "Well well, Sasuke finally restored the clan eh? Too bad she's female, a boy would pass on the name." Fugaku said. His comment pissed Sarada off. She is and Uchiha and has the same rights as any of those who came before her. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't kick your ass old man." she replied flashing her sharingan at her grandfather. "I see she's inherited your attitude Fugaku, and it seems she has the kekkei genkai of our clan." Mikoto replied eyeing her husband. "Yes. I do possess the Sharingan. And I would hardly call it clan, there are only four of us now." Sarada replied coolly to her grandfather. She was still curious about this coup d'etat that her grandmother mentioned, the history books never mentioned it. "What is this coup d'etat that grandmother mentioned? I have read every book in the Hidden Leaf Library that pertain to the Uchiha clan and none mention a coup d'etat." Sarada asks both of them, wondering if she would learn the truth. "It all started many years ago when the 9 tails attacked Konoha. Lord Danzo and others thought that an Uchiha summoned the fox. After that we were forced to move, and kept under surveillance." Fugaku said as Sarada sat down on the bed. She wondered how stupid her grandfather could be. "But it was an Uchiha. Madara and Obito Uchiha summoned the kyuubi and ordered it to attack the village. However, the two were rouge shinobi, so those from the Uchiha clan living in the village had nothing to do with the attack." Sarada replied picking up a shuriken that was on the bedside table. "That was not known at the time. Anyway the village grew to resent us, and we the village. So we planned to take over the village for the clan. The ANBU learned of the plot and sent an agent to murder the clan. It was the only way to ensure peace." Her grandfather finished. So this was the information her father never told her. That his clan was made up of traitors. That while the Uchiha had wronged the village, the village had also wronged the Uchiha. "I see." was all she said. "Our time here is running out. We must go. It was a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha Sarada." Mikoto said as both figures disappeared. Sarada tucked the dinosaur into her bag.

The room next door was a slightly more mature version of the first. Still blue, indicating a boy once slept there. Sarada knew this must belong to the other boy in the photographs that could be seen through the house. Her father's elder brother. She had asked about him once years ago and she swore her father cried. Mom told her not to bring him up. She wandered to the desk, where sheet of paper was sitting.

_Uchiha clan sealing jutsu- fire release _

_Dog, horse, serpent_

_Then say "SEAL" to seal an object or person _

_Say "RELEASE" and perform hand signs backward to release a seal. _

Another secret Uchiha clan jutsu! She was so excited to try this. Sarada knows that she can expand her visual prowess, but her father refuses to tell her where the dumb tablet that shows how to do it is. She practiced sealing a Kunai in a scroll. There is a rumor going around that the enemy is using reanimation, so having a sealing jutsu in her arsenal might come in handy. She released the kunai and practiced the release over the paper. A sudden burst of light appeared and took shape. A young man appeared before her, wearing a strange cloak and a scratched Leaf headband, similar to the one that her father gave to Boruto. "Great, another dead relative that came out of strange piece of paper. This place is starting to creep me out." she said to the man in front of her. "Another? Well I guess you have already met Mother and Father then." the man replied smiling at her. He seemed oddly familiar and she could not figure out why. "You must be Papa's brother. The one who killed the whole Uchiha clan because they were planning to take over the village." She said combining the knowledge from her grandparents and from the books. "Yes. I'm Itachi Uchiha. And I assume that you are my niece." Itachi replied eyes looking sad. "Yes. I'm Sarada Uchiha." she replied still not sure of feelings for the man. "Sarada I am not sure how much you know about the history of the Uchiha or what happened that night all those years ago, but just know that I loved your father very much, and everything I did I did for him." Itachi replied a small smile crossing his lips. "If you killed the clan to protect the village, am I correct in assuming that after you became a rogue shinobi by orders of Lord 3rd? And well given what I know about my father's past, he did not know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, correct?" she asked, mind moving a mile a minute. This was why Papa never mentioned him. "Correct on both. You are quite smart, my niece. Yes your father did not know of the truth until after he killed me to avenge the clan." Itachi replied features smiling. Her father killed his own brother only to find out that he was wrong. That the man in front of her lived only to protect the village and his brother. She suddenly understood her father far better than she had before. "Oh poor Papa! I have been judging him wrong this whole time! You are truly an honorable shinobi, and an honor to the name of Uchiha. I am proud to be your niece. My father's dream is to restore the Uchiha clan and that is part of why I am here." Sarada said tears in her eyes. She would have to apologize and hug Papa when she gets home. "Sasuke is the one who broke the cycle of hate that was present in the Uchiha clan, which was started by Madara Uchiha years ago. You are a representation of a new Uchiha clan. After all you are only the second Uchiha in history to unlock the Sharingan through love." Uncle Itachi replied smiling at her from his place near the desk. She knew now that there were good and bad ways of unlocking the sharingan. "I am?" she asked unsure of what he meant. "Here is the original transcription of the famous Uchiha tablet. Madara edited years ago to create hate within the clan." Itachi said handing her a slip of paper.

_Indra's powers are strong and will remain on the earth as Uchiha. Deep love or hate serve as a gate for the Sharingan. Killing that which is closest to your heart, but corrupts it is a gate, seeing love die in the presence of hate, allow the Mangekyou sharingan to initiate. With training and love the Susano'o is unlocked or out of necessity for a defensive block. No matter how Indra's power is unlocked, someone with his blood can wield it, but only he who unlocks the power within himself can truly master it. _

That's what the tablet says? Well now it's obvious why some people misread it. "Do you understand it?" Itachi asked smiling at her reaction to the tablet. "Yes, the second line means that strong feelings of happiness or anger cause one to unlock the Sharingan. The second line says that one must either kill the hate within their own heart or watch someone they love die in order to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. The next states that the susano'o can be unlocked if an Uchiha is trained to protect those they love, or in a time of great need. The final lines are the most important. It states that while the sharingan can be unlocked from hate, anger, sadness and other negative emotions, and used after, only those who follow the correct path of love and acceptance, using the power of the Sharingan for peace and protection can master the full powers of the clan." She replied smiling up at her Uncle. Sarada now knew how to unlock the power and that she would be able to master it. "Impressive. I am showing this to you Sarada because I believe that you can be one of the few who will truly master the power of the Uchiha, and I trust that you will use it well." Itachi said taking the paper and placing back in his pocket. "I know what I have to do. In fact, if you give me a minute I think I can unlock the Mangekyou sharingan now." She replied. There she sat, replacing the anger towards her father with love. Replacing the sadness of her fatherless childhood, with the happiness of her father being home for good. Accepting the history of her clan, and vowing to change it. Sarada felt a surge of chakra to her eyes and opened them. Her uncle became a mass of chakra, the room was in vivid detail. She looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall, instead of the full red sharingan eyes she was used to seeing a star pattern had formed a black pupil in the middle and black triangles surrounding it. This was a far different sharingan from the one she's used to. She turned to face her uncle again. "You've done it. Impressive. I haven't seen that pattern before so who knows what you'll be able to do with it. However, be careful countless Uchiha have gone blind from overusing the doujutsu." Itachi warned still smiling.

Blindness? Well that would be an easy fix. She had already gotten the mark for the 100 healings by building up and storing medical ninjutsu chakra in her forehead. In theory the same should work for her eyes. That way when she uses the Mangekyou sharingan, her eyes will heal. "Uncle Itachi, I think I have found a way around that. In theory, if I build up and store medical ninjutsu in my eyes, and then release it at the same time as my sharingan, it should heal my eyes as I use them. The storing of chakra would allow me to use my visual prowess more often and for a longer period of time in battle, increasing my stamina. Additionally, with the medical ninjutsu chakra infused, my eyes would heal quickly, preventing blindness." Sarada replied already making the hand signs to begin storing chakra in her eyes. "Brillant. Combining abilities that you inherited from your mother, your own knowledge of medical ninjutsu, with the sharingan in order to increase its usefulness in battle and overcome its flaws. Talent like that only comes once in a generation." her uncle replied smiling and stepping closer. Sarada blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, for everything, Uncle Itachi." she replied giving him her most genuine smile. She rather likes her Uncle and wishes he was alive. Him and her father are like a ying yang, opposites that work. "It was a pleasure Sarada, I have to go before I can teach you more. I'm sorry, maybe next time Sarada." Itachi said moving forward and tapping her forehead lightly before disappearing into nothingness. SO THAT'S WHERE THE FAMOUS UCHIHA FOREHEAD TAP CAME FROM. She had much more respect the gesture now and would use it more often at home. Speaking of home she should probably go home.

Sarada walked through the front door of the house to find both her parents, Uncle Naruto, and Aunt Hinata in living room. She figured her mother had called the Uzumaki's once Sarada had be gone for a few hours. "I would have come home sooner if I knew that you all were having one of the famous Team 7 and family parties. I quite enjoy them." she said taking off her jacket and stepping into the living room. "SARADA!" her mother's voice screamed and the pink haired woman enveloped her in a hug. "We were so worried about you! Are you hurt?" Mom asked pulling away and looking at her. "I'm fine Mama." she said walking further into the room. A pop could be heard as Naruto's shadow clone disappeared, because Sarada had been found. "Sarada, where have you been? It scares me when you run off like that." her father said as she sat down on the couch. She smiled at his comment, she knows now how much he loves her. "I went to the old part of town, Papa. I found an interesting place there." she replied not wanting to reveal too much while her aunt was still here. "I should be going. I am glad Sarada is safe, Boruto will be relieved." Aunt Hinata said exiting the house. Sarada sighed because she knew a rather awkward conversation was coming. "Hn. The old part of town is not a place for you Sarada." Papa said sitting down next to her. "You only say that because the old Uchiha complex where you grew up is there." she said casually taking a sip of tea her mother had set in front of her. Mom looked rather shocked from her place on the chair across from her. Papa seemed to be in shock too. "Yes it is there. I had no idea you know of that place. Please don't go there Sarada." Papa replied not meeting her eyes. Sarada sighed, hoping her father wouldn't be to angry that she has already gone there. "Papa, that's where I just was. I'm sorry. I saw the Uchiha crest on the gates while I was in the old part of town and I got curious." she replied not looking at her dad. In a flash her mother was on the other side of her father, her arms around him. This was rather shocking, as her parents rarely showed any physical affection towards each other, not in their bedroom. "Sarada, you have every right to be curious about Papa's family. But there are some things that are hard for him to tell you." Mom said giving Sarada a sad smile and turning back to her father. "Sarada, that place holds so many memories and secrets. I assume you found some of them, considering how long you were gone." Papa said finally looking at her. His eyes were soft and sad. She knew why now. "I don't think I found any secrets but I know a lot more about the Uchiha that have come before me and why I must chose a different path then they did." she replied reaching for her father's hand. She saw a tear drop onto his dark pants. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Sarada, sweetie, what exactly happened while you were there?" her mother asked gently. "It's quite the story. The first room I went to was the living room. There were still blood stains on the floor from that night. I used some baking soda to clean them up. I did it because those stains represent years of pain and hate, and I represent love and hope for the Uchiha. The next room I went in was yours Papa. I brought this back, for my brother. (pulls out dinosaur) I was talking to myself when a woman appeared. Like a ghost made of chakra. I met grandma. We look a lot alike. Then grandpa appeared too. He was upset I'm a girl, so I told him that if he didn't shut up I'd kick his ass. They were happy I have the Sharingan. Grandma says that she is happy that you have me and Mom to take care of you because she can't anymore. Grandpa said to tell you that he's proud of you. Then they told me about that coup d'etat they were planning. Which is the real reason the clan was murdered. They left after that. I went to the next room, and there was a paper that described how to do a sealing jutsu on the desk. So I tried it and released the seal on the paper. And Uncle Itachi appeared. He told me the rest of everything. Papa I'm sorry those things happen to you. I love you Papa, and nothing Uncle Itachi said changes that. I see why you loved him so much. I wish I could have more time with him." Sarada finished looking at her father. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he hugged me. Sarada hugged him back. "Sarada, I wanted to tell you about him, but it still hurts to talk about it." Papa said still hugging her. "You don't have to say anything Papa. I know the truth now and that is what matters." she replied smiling. She understood so much more about the man in front of her. "I know he must be looking out for me from heaven, because somehow I ended up with the best daughter in the world. I love you Sarada." Papa said. It was her turn to cry this time. "I love you too, Papa." she replied pulling away.

Dinner that night was much more lively than it had been in years. The three danced around the kitchen and Papa even spun Mama around, kissing her. Which rarely happens while Sarada is in the room. The family sat down to dinner and her parents began discussing baby names. Sarada sighed because she knew what name her brother should have. And no one was mentioning it. "Sarada, what do you think we should name the baby?" Mama asked smiling at her. "There is only one name suitable for my baby brother. I think we should call him Itachi." she replied as silence descended upon the table. She broke the silence by saying "Uncle Itachi understood what it means to be an Uchiha, and what it means to be a shinobi. I want my brother to grow up knowing that not all Uchiha were bad. I want him to grow up feeling proud that he's an Uchiha. I hope that if I'm half as good of a big sister to my brother as Uncle Itachi was a brother to Papa, that he'll be just fine. If Papa doesn't want to name him that it's okay." Her mother seemed shocked. "Sarada, I am honored that you want to call him Itachi. Sakura, if it's okay with you, his name will be Itachi Uchiha II." Papa replied trying to hide his smile. "Of course we can name him Itachi." Mom replied smiling at Papa. It truly is a new era.


End file.
